Forget Me Not
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:onesided YxY:. Yami made a promise to Yugi. He promised to return one day and they could be together. He came back, but he didn't go to Yugi. The distraught hikari can never find solace, no matter where he is, he just has to let go...


**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO, now or ever.

Short drabble, just over a thousand words. Very sad, possible tissue alert...

* * *

**Forget Me Not **

* * *

_Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we ever meet again  
Think of me every now and then_

Forget me not, I ask of you...  
  
--- Lucie Silvas, Forget Me Not

* * *

I remember that day clearly. The air was crisp and clean, the sun just setting on the horizon, and the mark of hope for a new day ahead. Or, for one person, their last day. 

Atemu...That was his name, it feels strange to say, but yet so familiar. I'm so used to refering him as Yami, the other me or merely, the Pharaoh. But it was something I had to get used to.

I can still remember the fight we fought, against eachother. Even though my heart was clearly breaking, he just smiled, never letting any emotions through those beautiful eyes that were so like mine, yet they weren't.

I still remember my tears flowing down my cheeks as he came closer, with every step, my heart cracked just that much more, shattering into thousands of pieces as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to hold him close and never let go. Reality had come crashing down on me, and it hurt, it hurt so badly because Ya-Atemu was always there to help me through it, and lift it back into place and he couldn't, not this time.

He was still smiling when he walked away, into the light and away from me forever. I still remember my thoughts then. _Please don't forget me..._

I think he must've heard me, for he gave a nod and I felt that sensation through my head that could only be described as pure fire stretching through every recess of my mind, it was the mind link.

He left then without another word. My soul felt strange since that day, so empty and cold and it was obvious why. I was happiest when I was with him, yet he was happiest without me. Does that make sense? How can two parts of the same person feel so different?

I don't know... Atemu made a promise to me though, I felt it through his feelings, not his words. He promised to return to me one day and we could be together again, he promised to never forget me...

Why did things have to change, couldn't things have stayed the same? Why did he leave me, abandon me! Was I not good enough for him! Didn't he love me as I did him!

I even created a memorial! A tombstone for him, so no one would forget what he did! It read:

_Pharaoh Atemu_

_A Beloved Friend and Yami  
A Spirit Carried Throughout the Wind  
And Into Our Hearts_

_  
_I put flowers on it, a fresh bouquet day after day...I knew he would come back though, I kept praying beside that stone in pure hope and desperation for that day to come soon.

And he kept his promise, he returned but...he went to her? Why? Wasn't your promise to me? Wasn't I the one you were supposed to be with? The one you promised never to forget?

But...my anger does get the better of me sometimes...is that why he didn't come to me. Or is my naivety what drove him away...I can change, I can be whatever you want me to be other me!

...is that why? Atemu? Because you are the other me? Do you resent this...I...I don't understand... I thought you were happy with me, but obviously not, I can never be what you want, I cannot smile the same way I used to, my smile was broken beyond repair when you left...I cannot laugh the way I used to, you carried it away and left it in the afterlife...I cannot love anymore...because you took it away and never gave it back...

Have you ever seen a shooting star, Atemu? They are said to be very rare, very beautiful...you can make a wish on them and they'll come true you know Atemu...

I tried it you know...I tried so hard...I gave everything I had left into that wish...

Perhaps the broken, the lonely, the _dead_ aren't allowed to wish, to dream... But you're not! You're not broken, or lonely, you have Anzu, she's all you could ever want...

I do not fault her, nor do I fault you my dearest Atemu... I blame myself, I can't blame anyone else no matter how hard I want to.

Even though he's gone, and my only company is the growing grass beneath my kneeling form and the cold, biting winds that swept around me tauntingly with leaves caught in their friendly grip.

No one was lonely in this world, not even nature. I used up my only company like money on candy and now its gone and my sweet tooth still remains.

I cry to the stars, I cry to the sea, I cry to the grass and to the dead beneath the ground. I cry in the hopes that he will hear as he once did and come running to me, he will one day...but when will that be? On my deathbed, where I lie alone, shedding a final tear before departing into the cruel world that first took you away.

I'll keep going though, you didn't see me, but I seen you with her and every time I did, another part of me faded into the icy clutches of death, and I welcomed it, because I went numb, my pain, my desperation, my sanity even, just... faded away...

But I can't do that anymore, no, I want to live...I want to just...live...please, don't let me do it on my own, please I'll do anything, just don't let me do it alone...please?

In the end I know you won't come back, I'll accept that, if I accepted your leave, please accept mine...

But please, don't call me back, because if you do, I know I will come back and I'll be alone again in no time at all. Please be happy, Pharaoh Atemu, with her, happy, and loved, because God knows, I couldn't...I couldn't make you happy...merely satisfied...goodbye my love...

Have you still forgotten your hikari Pharaoh?

_As I fall into the arms of grace  
Dropping from the worlds race  
The angels greet with open arms  
Their broken friend who has come to harm  
Pray, pray for this dead saint to find his way  
When he parts from you now, to live this day  
And as the heat fades and the world does rott  
Remember now, the one you have forgot...  
_

* * *

Tanned hands dropped a crumpled note to the ground, a note thats neat writing was smudged from the countless tears that fell from two parts of the same whole. 

The paper floated away into the wind, to be lost forever.

The man slide down a smooth, black marble stone and cried, cried for the broken promises, the failed shooting stars, the uncaring wind and even his friends. It didn't matter, he broke his promise, he couldn't change it now...

On the other side of the stone, the side that held sleek golden letters covered in the dirt and grime that time had caused, on the ground lay a bouquet of flowers, Forget Me Nots...but... they were dead...


End file.
